The Simpsons and Madison!
by FunnyTina677
Summary: My, my. My build a bear Madison has a dream where she sees the Simpsons. Rated T.
1. Madison's Dream

My teddy bear Madison and I were sleeping. In a deep sleep.

We were dreaming wonderful things. Mine was of many funny things.

Madison started dreaming. She went into The Simpsons world.

"Wow! This place is really different from reality." Madison said to herself.

She walked everywhere looking at everything there is to see.

She went to many stores, and took a tour of Springfield Elementary with Principal Skinner.

She went to the Kwik-E-Mart where she was greeted by Apu.

He looked at her in a strange way.

The reason is because she is a white bear

With an unusual heart pattern.

Wearing a pink, sparkling dress.

Madison told him not to be alarmed because she is nice.

Apu was relieved and told her "Thank you come again."

She walked out to see what else was in store for her.

She was greeted by Ned Flanders and was happy to see him.


	2. Madison Sees The Simpsons

Madison slowly opened the door. She saw the whole Simpsons family.

"Hello. Who are you?" Homer said.

"The name's Madison. My owner told me all about you guys." Madison said.

"Pleased to meet you." Homer and Marge said.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Madison." Lisa said.

"Okay, you can call me Ms. Madison." Madison said.

"So what bought you here?" Marge asked.

"I love this show and I always wanted to see all of you in real life." Madison replied

"Nice. Very nice. Why don't you sit down and rest? You look like you had a long trip." Marge said.

Madison rested on the couch. The family was talking about letting her stay.

"Should we let her stay?" Homer asked.

"I don't know. We barely know her." Marge replied.

"If she stays, can she play slingshots with me?" Bart asked.

"Now is not a good time!" Marge yelled.

Bart walked out the room.

"Marge please. We can get to know her better." Homer said.

"Okay, she can stay. But for only two weeks." Marge said.

"Woo hoo!" Homer cheered.

Madison was done resting when she asked where she can sleep.

"You can sleep in Maggie's room." Lisa said

"Great! I don't snore so you should be good. Are you sure about me staying for two weeks?" Madison said.

"Sure you can stay." Marge said.

"Thank you." Madison said.


	3. A Night Out with Homer and Marge

Homer and Marge invited Madison to go with them on a night out away from the kids.

Madison said yes. They went to the best place to eat. Luigi's

When there, they were looking at the menus.

"Hello sir," Madison said to the waiter. "Could I get spaghetti and meatballs please?"

"Sure thing. And you sir?" the waiter said.

"Pizza." Homer said.

"I'll take what Madison's getting." Marge said.

"Your orders will be ready in a few minutes." The waiter said.

After a few minutes, their orders arrived. They enjoyed every bite of their food.

"Homer, I always wanted to see you. Now looking at you, I can stay here forever." Madison said.

"As long as it is not strating you're doing." Homer replied.

"Oh Homie!" Marge said.

They left the restaurant happy.

"Let's go somewhere private." Madison said.

"Sure. Let's go where people can't see us." Homer said.

Homer and Marge went into a brooth. In there, they started making out.

Madison rolled her eyes. "When are you two getting out?" Madison asked angrily.

"When we want to." Homer replied.

Homer and Marge continued making out. They stopped when they got home.

"So how was your night with Homer and mom?" Bart asked Madison.

"It was great. When can I spend time with you?" Madison said.

"Tomorrow, Madison. Tomorrow."


	4. Bart and Madison Cause Mischief

Bart went to check on Madison. But he had an idea.

"Hey Madison. Want to cause mischief with me?" Bart said.

"Sure! I always wanted to do that! But my mom wouldn't let me!" Madison said.

"Let's go!" Bart yelled.

The two pretended to rest that night. They sneaked out of the house quickly and went into town.

They sprayed paint all over street walls.

After that, they sneaked into an R-rated film (Madison is an adult.)

During the film, Madison and Bart were talking.

"Madison, you're so beautiful." Bart said.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself too." Madison said blushing.

"Either way, does this movie remind you of anything?" Bart asked.

"Reminds of the time you shakeboarded naked." Madison said giggling.

"How did you know?" Bart asked blushing.

"I watched the scene. I saw your everything!" Madison replied.

"What? You weren't supposed to see that!" Bart said.

"Shhh... we are trying to watch the movie!" quietly yelled a movie watcher.

"Fine." Madison said.

For the rest of the movie, they reminded silent.

After the movie, they were caught by the cops. In response, they splashed water on them.

And finally, to finish the night, they toilet paped the public bathroom.

At home, they were asked about their night.

"It was great." Madison said.

"You had fun with Bart?" Marge said.

"Yes. He is worth it!" Madison said.

Marge laughed and went to sleep.


	5. Lisa's Jazz Session

"Hi Madison. Care to join me in a jazz session?" Lisa said.

"Sure. Jazz is relaxing. It will help me sleep tonight." Madison said.

Lisa and Madison went to the music place. They were seeking saxophone players.

"I play the saxophone!" Lisa said.

"Well, let's not just stand here! Let's get in there!" Madison yelled.

The two went inside. The judges judged kids on their talents.

At the end, they chose Lisa. She was happy to be picked.

Lisa and Madison stayed up late working on their song.

Finished by the next day, they played the song at the music place.

Everyone cheered them on which lead them to play some more.

At one point, Madison threw her dress to reveal a beautiful one.

After it, everyone threw roses to them and clapped.

"Thanks." Lisa said.

"You're welcome!" The crowd cheered.

At home, Lisa and Madison danced the night away.

When they were tired, they told each other good night and went to sleep.


	6. Babysitting Maggie

Maggie was being babysat by Madison.

"Suck suck." Maggie said.

"Baby want to play game?" Madison asked.

"Suck suck." Maggie said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Madison replied.

They played a game together.

Maggie began to cry.

"What's the matter, baby?" Madison asked.

"Suck suck." Maggie said.

"You're hungry? I'll feed you." Madison said.

Madison fed Maggie some great food.

She also changed her diaper.

And played another game with her.

Once Homer and Marge were home, they asked if Maggie was okay.

"Yes she was okay tonight." Madison said.

"Good." Homer said.


	7. The End

"I'm so sad that I have to leave," Madison said. "I had the best two weeks of my life!"

"I know, sweetheart." Marge said.

"I had fun letting you see us on a date." Homer said.

"I had fun causing mischief with you." Bart said.

"I had fun playing my saxophone for you." Lisa said.

"Suck suck." Maggie said.

"I had lots of fun too. But I miss my husband Adam and my mom back at home. See ya!" Madison said.

"See ya. Have a great trip home. We'll miss you!" The Simpsons family said.

Madison waved goodbye.

Back in reality, it is morning and I'm waking Madison up.

"Woah, I had the weirdest dream. I spent two weeks with The Simpsons and had fun." She said.

"Really? I had a crazy dream too." I said.

"Was it real?" Madison said.

"No, dreams are not real." I said.

"Okay, mom. I'm going to get ready soon." Madison said.

"Oh, you have some visitors." I said with the Simpsons family at the door.

"Or was it?" Madison asked.


End file.
